The Princess and the Alley Cat
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: Nunnally got into an argument with her classmate Utau. Ikuto is complying to the Girls wishes as an apology. Ikuto doesnt see the harm. Really Its just Puppy Love, right?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**Author's note:** Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry for every thing! Gomenasai! This is Co-Written with i**luv** **nikki4444**

Disclaimer: ALL rights go to the **owners!** We in no way own _Code Geass_ or _Shugo Chara!_

* * *

**Chapter** 1: **The** **Girl**

"Milly? I need your help." The tall Blonde young woman turned. Smiling questioningly. "Oh Nunna? Whats the matter if your looking for Lelouch he just left." Nunnally shook her head. "No actually. I'm not looking for big brother, I need your help."

Milly meerly blinked, with a bit of consern she asked. "What for?" Nunnally's cheeks got a rosey color, she fiddled with her thumbs. "I need your help picking out an outfit... and." Her voice grew lower. Milly's eyes grew wide, already getting the hint. With a grin like the Cat that ate the Canary, she desided to tease her a bit.

"I cant hear you~! Please speak up?" Nunnally continued to Mumble but did so louder. She tugged at a few stray strands of hair. "I need you help with my Hair to so I'll look cute for tommorrow-!" Milly held in a squeal. "Nunna dont tell me,... you have a Date?!" She did squeal when Nunnally turned a bit pinker. She glomped her. "Oh how Precious!"

"..." Nunnally's voice was muffled from withen Milly's embrace. She pulled away. "Im sorry what?" Nunnally smiled a bit. "Its not really a 'Date' more like an Apology." Milly raised a brow. "An 'Apology' what for? Wait dont tell me your Pitty-Dating someone? They'll expect more of you, you know." Nunnally denied it. "Its not a Pitty-Date either. Its just he wants to make up for his sister so he's spending the day with me tommorrow."

"Wait! So then that Rumor of you and that girl getting in an Argument was true? What was it about? Do I have to conference with the both of you?" Nunnally giggled. "No Milly, its really nothing to serious. She just didnt like me talking so much with a boy she likes, or so she said." Milly gave a absent minded hum. 'A Rival?' She shrugged.

"So about this Date of yours." She said taking a serious tone. "Tell me Absolutely Everything! His Name, Apperance, Birthday, Sign, and Background story!" Nunnally sweatdroped. "Are you sure thats nessesary?" Milly nodded confidently. "I won't let some Random Bozo just waltz up and hurt you! Don't worry you can leave every thing to the Boy Expert: Milly Ashford!" She proclaimed with pride.

The Student council room door openend. "Milly what Nonsence are you spewing now?" Milly smirked slyly, Glancing at Nunnally quickly. "Oh Nothing, Lelouch. Nothing." Lelouch sighed, placing a manilla folder on the table. "I should learn not to ask with you." He noticed Nunnally and smiled. "Oh Nunnally, did you need something?" She smiled. "No Big Brother, I'm fine."

His phone rang, he looked to see it was Rivalz. "Lelouch you really should learn to put that thing on silent. If you were in class you'd be in real trouble right now." Milly scolded. Lelouch waved of her warning. "Sorry but I have to go. Milly thats the last of the Documents you need to sign. And have a good day Nunnally!" He took of out the room.

"You too Big brother." Nunnally called.

"Yeah! Dont get Anualy Raped!" Milly Chipped in. Nunnally laughed nervously. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**AN:** Hey There Its **_Suzume_****** _**Batchii**___ **Taichi!**__ So I'd like to say Thank You to all who are reading this, and Thank You to Dear i **luv** **niki4444** for assisting me with this! Give Credit where Credit is Due! I wouldnt be able to post if not for you! Please continue to Read and Review!

Also a Shout Out to an Up and Coming writer her name is 'Shitting Rainbows' She'll need incouragement when she starts please support her!


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

**Author's note:** This is Co-Written with i **luv nikki4444**

Disclaimer: ALL rights go to the owners! We in no way own _Code Geass_ or _Shugo Chara!_

* * *

**Chapter** 2: **The** **Boy**

"Why?" A fourteen year old blonde cryed. "Why are you doing this?" She shreaked. Tossing what she could trying to get the point that she was upset across. "What do you mean why? You should have apologized." A young man with Midnight toned hair rebutaled, with a sigh. He was unimpressed by her actions.

"Its not my fault! Why do you let her around you so much? The way she has you Doting on her makes me Sick!" She cryed, crossing her arms refusing to look at him, while looking stupidly childish. "Utau." He said simply not even bothering to scold her, for she already knew she was wrong.

She got angry, clenching her fists she pushed him he tumbled over the chair in the room. She pounded on his chest. "Its not fair! Its not fair! Its not fair! Not fair! Not fair! I hate you! You never pay attention to me the same way as other girls! And you know how I feel about you!" She wailed, he looked at her with shock and confusion.

"How you feel? But-?!" She cut him of by connecting there lips, using his shock to her advantage jamed her toungue in his mouth. He tryed pushing her off without hurting her but she just wasnt letting up. He pushed her a good distance away turning, his head from her he gasped for breath. "Stop it! I'm getting to get mad!" He pushed her off standing up. She looked at him in shock.

"But-!" She started.

"No!" He cut her off.

"But I-!" She tryed again.

"We're Siblings! I will never think of you as anything but my younger sister!"

She glared at the floor. She stood, and refused to face him, her face flushed with anger and embarassment. "Yeah, I'm your little sister. But that doesnt mean my feelings for you arent real!" She stated. "I wont forgive her or anyone who tries to take you away! Im never, never, never, going to lose to that Wretch!" She stomped out his room.

Ikuto sat on his bed wipping his mouth with his sleeve. His midnight eyes watched the door. He wondered What the Hell just happend. 'Why do I have a Blonde Incesive Loli Sister? Cant they give one of though Guys that like that kind of thing?'

He sighed. Surveying the room he was annoyed. "She just had to make a mess?" He could see what the big deal was. So he agreed to go with Nunnally Lamperouge to Clovisland, big deal.

Its not like its a Date.

Right?

The corner of his mouth twitched. "What a thought." One thing he's yet to was tease her. Remembering Utau's earlier reaction to him speaking to Nunnally. He gave a Tsk, running his hand through his hair. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

**AN:** Anyone a Fan of Inazuma Eleven, Kazemaru Ichirouta, and Yaoi? If so check out NathanKhin's stories! I love them! And for Kingdom Hearts Yaoi please Checkout Trissalle's!


End file.
